


Right Here

by neotsukimi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Minho is sad, Underage Smoking, im a bad writer, jisung is also sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotsukimi/pseuds/neotsukimi
Summary: Minho one night opens his phone to a text from his ex, Jisung."Do you remember 'bout this band you said you listened to?""When we were younger""When we were softer""When we were all about each other"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 9





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i am a bad writer and that these chapters are short. no one reads these before i post them so there might be some mistakes along the way i apologize in advance! Thank u :)

"I cant believe we have to waste our weekend doing some dumb art project instead of hanging out to watch a movie or getting high, or bothl" minho sighed. 

"apparently a student from the class next door is going to switch to our class and were short by one person so im pretty sure we have to wor-" chan was midway speaking until he was interrupted by their teacher

"sorry if I intruded but there will be a student from next door joining our class tomorrow. Im not sure who he is yet but well find out soon, but he's going to be partnered with you three since you guys are missing a person so please try to be as welcoming as possible." she said with a smile and returned back to her desk.

they all nodded with smiles until she headed back to her desk and thats when hyunjin blurted

"Are you kidding me?! we have to be in minhos house with someone who we don't know! possibly a stranger!" hyunjin rolled his eyes. 

"that doesnt matter right now hyunjidiot! we have to figure out what were going to make for this project or were going to be sitting in the same damn seats next year! We don't even know if this guy is going to even do work or just slack off." chan says and the bell rang dismissing the students home.

They grabbed their belongings and began to walk home together while still discussing their project situation.

-

"man, I was supposed to relax with you guys to get my mind off you know..." minho looked down, kicking pebbles and rocks with his feet while having his hands in his pockets.

hyunjin and chan looked at each other feeling bad that they wont have their regular 'boys night' to get their worries off their mind. At times like this, they really could use some it. especially minho. 

Its been a rough month for minho as him and jisung broke up 3 weeks ago after they've been together for 10 months. They practically did everything together. They would sleep at each others places, played video games, go to the movies, went shopping, baked sweets, and even joined minhos smoke sessions along with chan, changbin, and hyunjin. (which jisung didn't really talk much to instead liked sticking with his own friends). 

They haven't talked or seen each other since their break. Minho still doesn't understand why jisung decided to throw him away just like that. 

Minho admits he still checks their text messages. Both good and bad. 

"are u coming over? we can make cookies :)" 

"can I sleep at your place, i miss u :("

"lets go to the mall!" 

"can we talk?"

"minho im breaking up with you..."

"goodbye."

It feels like every time he rereads that message his heart sinks and all the emotions he felt that day all come back. 

As they were walking to minhos house, minho pulled out his phone and started checking more of his and jisungs messages until he realized he left most of his important assignments in his locker.

"Ill catch up to you guys later I forgot something I need. The key is under the mat like usual, don't burn my house down please." minho said before heading back to school. 

-

He was still scrolling through those messages while walking through a crowd of other students in the hallway.

He wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings and it seems neither was the person who was running at him at 100 mph. It was only seconds until the person bumped into minho sending both of them down to the cold floor. 

Minhos phone flies out of his hands and on to the floor and he was furious. 

"what the fu-" he was about to yell until he looked up and his eyes widened

There he was. The person who he hadn't seen or talked to in weeks. The person who wasn't beside his bed anymore leaving the sheets cold. The person who he didn't share laughs, hugs, and kisses with anymore. The person he still loves deeply. Jisung. 

His heart shattered and probably his phone as well. "my phone!" he thought and panicked as he remembered he was still scrolling through their messages at the time when they fell. There was his phone. right in front of him. unlocked. with all the messages. shit.

Jisung looked like he was about to speak but before he could, minho quickly grabbed his phone and ran back to go find chan and hyunjin forgetting about the dumb papers in his lockers. He rather get away from jisung as soon as possible.


End file.
